hybrids_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
We go
Tributes Alliances Careers: Regalia Brisk, Sable Grotzen, Silica Caulk, Stinger Quoin, Shoal Redd, Salmo Filch, Rasmus Gale, Diva Verdi, Carlo Belva, Tiras Nite Anti-Careers: Corvus Gemeno, Cella Farad, Dio Bridge, Dray Dockings, Dowlas Brune, Myrtle Tripe, Doyle Keer Mixed 1: Metis Tyrel, Argon Boot, Lenora Oak, Amalia Silva District 15: Galena Amis, Berin Amare Male: Grano Spelt, Roan Hux, Jude Morton Female: Helia Lumen, Evande Gate, Tala Palben, Isaura Tamen Loners: Paula Muesli, Malus Sprint Tribute Information Metis: A sixteen year old girl from District 0. Young, bold, brave. She fishes for her family in a log cabin far from the Peacekeepers' reach. She was never caught when she was reaped. Impressionable, but irrelevant. Corvus: A seventeen year old boy from District 0. Intelligent, inquisitive, watchful. He's the son of a relevant meteorologist, but lives beneath his shadow. He helped reinstate the anti-Career alliance. Watch for this one. Regalia: An eighteen year old girl from District 1. Her family trained the entire lives and she was no exception. She had several siblings die in the Hunger Games and one cousin win. That lose to win ratio is significant, however. Nevertheless, this Brisk girl has some spunk to her personality. Sable: A fifteen year old boy from District 1. Charming, indignant, wrathful. Son of a furrier, expert with spears. He has a lot of character, but lacks patience or maturity. He should've waited before volunteering. Silica: A seventeen year old girl from District 2. Cunning, powerful, manipulative. This one's a crowd favorite. Her beauty knows no bounds and her ability to wield an axe is top notch. Definitely expecting a lot from her. Stinger: A sixteen year old boy from District 2. Silent, skilled, clever. He's got potential, but he's under Silica's shadow for now. Still, we can never disregard this wildcard, now can we? He's more stable than Sable, that's for sure. Cella: A fourteen year old girl from District 3. Patient, timid, calm. Think basic girl from District 3. Normal life, unfortunate fate to be reaped. She's got some interesting prowess with wire, but that's about it. Dio: A fifteen year old boy from District 3. Innovative, genius, prideful. Now, this one I like. For a District 3 tribute, he's got both the smarts and the innovation. Shame he was reaped, would've been great to see what he could've made. Shoal: A seventeen year old girl from District 4. Beautiful, brisk, deadly. Unlike other tributes from District 4, Shoal specializes in steel claws and from what I've seen, she's a demon with them. Look out for her. Salmo: An eighteen year old boy from District 4. Hardy, brazen, intrepid. This guy's one beast of a man. He's got a lot of brawn and muscle, and is surprisingly swift in the water. Can't say much about his intellect, though. Helia: A fifteen year old girl from District 5. Elegant, prompt, kind. She's a nice girl. She appears to be especially partial to the District 6 girl, Evadne. Nothing too promising about her. Bloodbath death if anything. Argon: A fourteen year old boy from District 5. Energetic, jovial, considerate. Everyone in District 5 this year seem to act like bundles of sunshine. Unlike Helia, however, this boy is actually pretty wicked with a dagger. Evande: A twelve year old girl from District 6. Forgiving, shy, afraid. twelve year old girl. Not much to be done here. She's like any one of them: short, frightened, and shy. Unfortunate destiny she has, but her chances of survival suck. Dray: A seventeen year old boy from District 6. Stubborn, loud, honest. This kid can be annoying, but he has potential. He's swift on his feet and good with his hands. If anything needs to be fixed, it's that attitude. Lenora: A seventeen year old girl from District 7. Obstinate, keen, cautious. Another one that's inflexible. Though she lacks that pliant attitude, her perception is impressive. Her axe skills, of course, are also on point. Rasmus: A seventeen year old boy from District 7. Cruel, forceful, threatening. One of those rare gems. He's got talent as a killer, that's for sure. Nearly broke Sable's arm during training. He's a threatening one, no doubt. Dyneema: A sixteen year old girl from District 8. Benevolent, merciful, pacific. This one ought to show you knitting can only take you so far. This peaceful girl is both too frail and too just to claim lives. Dead meat. Dowlas: An eighteen year old boy from District 8. Giant, still, intimidating. This guy's even bigger than Salmo. Though he's been silent since he was reaped, his size is enough to make you shudder. Look out, Careers. Paula: A seventeen year old girl from District 9. Mysterious, disregarded, unknown. This girl's a wildcard. She's been like this ever since being born and raised in District 9. She uses a scythe, but that's all tributes know. Grano: A sixteen year old boy from District 9. Rural, impressionable, loyal. He's pretty down-to-earth and has been this way since anyone can remember. He's not smart, that's for sure, but he's dependable. Myrtle: A fifteen year old girl from District 10. Creepy, odd, frank. An oddball of a tribute. She spent her entire life cutting up dead animals, so I guess it's only natural she's a little out of touch. Other than that, she's very blunt. Roan: A fifteen year old boy from District 10. He enjoys fighting and is brave. Peony: A thirteen year old girl from Distrct 11. Weak-willed, death fodder. Malus: An eighteen year old boy from District 11. Powerful. Could make an impact, but unlikely. Tala: A fifteen year old girl from District 12. Basic. She's gonna die. Doyle: An eighteen year old boy from District 12. He's been working at the mines for several months. He has that much going for him. Amalia: A sixteen year old girl from District 13. Quiet. Jude: A sixteen year old boy from District 13. Simple. Diva: A sixteen year old girl from District 14. Deadly. Carlo: A seventeen year old boy from District 14. Tall. Galena: A seventeen year old girl from District 15. Healer. Berin: A fourteen year old boy from District 15. Other healer. Isaura: A fifteen year old girl from the Capitol. Death fodder, no doubt about it. Tiras: A seventeen year old boy from the Capitol. Wildcard. Dangerous and mysterious. He's as popular as Silica, so a rivalry is brewing between them. He's pretty rad. Training Scores Metis: 7 Corvus: 7 Regalia: 9 Sable: 9 Silica: 11 Stinger: 10 Cella: 6 Dio: 8 Shoal: 9 Salmo: 10 Helia: 4 Argon: 7 Evande: 3 Dray: 8 Lenora: 7 Rasmus: 10 Dyneema: 4 Dowlas: 9 Paula: 7 Grano: 7 Myrtle: 6 Roan: 7 Peony: 5 Malus: 8 Tala: 6 Doyle: 8 Amalia: 6 Jude: 6 Diva: 10 Carlo: 9 Galena: 5 Berin: 4 Isaura: 6 Tiras: 11 Games Dio's POV: A defeaning blow echoed incessantly throughout the arena. I groaned. The blaring noise shook the glass, threatening to evoke further destruction. An abrupt explosion was the culprit behind the disturbance. 30 seconds in before the gong had sounded and death had already arisen. Every tribute, including me, turned their heads to discover the catalyst. Isaura Tamen from the Capitol. Judging from training, she had the unfortunate quirk of being quite the clumsy girl. She must've accidentally took her foot off the pedestal a couple of seconds too early, ushering her into an untimely demise. The entire tribute tube, as well as another adjacent to it, had violently detonated. "Unbelievable," I stuttered. "Only ten seconds before the bloodbath really begins and we're already faced with two deaths." Isaura had obviously been caught in the eruption, yet who was the other victim? The expression of Evande implied it. Helia Lumen from District 5. She experienced an ironic end, her life claimed by her own ally. Poor Evande. The youngest tribute developed quite the bond with her senior, yet with the lost of two allies, it was obvious Evande would not fare well. However, it wasn't as if she could've won with them either. She was by far the weakest link of the alliance. Even the mercy of a dastardly Career could not bless her for long. Gong! For once, I was thankful for being endowed with a small frame. Being disregarded by ravenously murderous tributes was a blessing. I entered the Cornucopia, my eyes alert and body prepared for upcoming struggles. Two tributes vacated the area with me. Cella and Grano. Grano was a conspicuous stranger, standing out in the open as he searched for proper necessities and rations. If he continues to remain unveiled, it was only a matter of time before someone like Sable plucks him out. Cella, on the other hand, was an ally. Eagerly, I ventured towards her. I took a couple steps forward before I entered her line of sight. Initially, she rose her head and smiled. We had become close in training, so this was understandable. Cella was in my class in District 3, and though we did converse much, we were friends nonetheless. However, her expression quickly shifted to one of pure horror. I didn't fathom what might possibly cause her to invoke such a transformation in appearance, until I realized my hand was coated in a faint crimson fluid. A wound manifested itself on my torso. A wicked blade sprouted from my abdomen like a sunflower. Uneasily, I tumbled to the flooring as Cella made a frantic escapade to join Corvus. Tears welled from my eyes as my vision slowly began to darken. So this is how it ends, I thought to myself. To think I even had a silver of chance of surviving was nothing more but willful foolishness on my part. Depending on pure will, I turned my head to determine the identity of my assailant. A muscular, large brute with unruly crimson hair sat on a couple of crates as he wiped his sword clean with a powder blue cloth. Salmo chuckled as he snatched up a knife and flung it towards me. I closed my eyes. Amalia's POV: Salmo guarded the Cornucopia, his sea green eyes exhibiting no uncertainty after committing himself to future acts of homicide. Though I had not witnessed it, Argon had informed us of Dio's departure. Though he was cheeky, by no means was Dio a terrible person. Unlike Salmo, he did not edge himself into a life of sin and proclaimed he would survive without sacrificing his decency. Unfortunately, that was precisely the reason he died. Undoubtedly, if fate dare pity you, it is possible to be victorious without becoming a killer. However, the probability of such is substantially low. To survive, one must not only slaughter another, but also slaughter their values. Morals will not shield you from an archer's dart. Dowlas spun in a gloriously wicked dance before falling to the earth. Regalia sauntered calmly towards the casualty. She tore the projectile free from his punctured gullet, permitting his blood to ooze from the grotesque orifice. Her long, strawberry blond locks were confined to a choppy ponytail. Her leather vest and trousers looked oddly inappropriate, especially for her. Regalia's overall appearance implied an iniquitous, barbaric personality, yet her expression utterly contrasted with this implication. She stood triumphantly over her kill. Suddenly, she swiveled to face our direction. Sighing, she tilted her bow, and pointed a platinum arrow towards us. It didnʻt take long for the rest of my alliance to acknowledge this imminent threat. Regalia was an absolute menace when it came to accuracy. Lenora grasped her axe tightly and prepared to run. "Argon, Metis," she said, "rise your shields now!" The duo nodded in unison. As I and Lenora represented the front flank, Argon and Metis personified our blockade. Noticing our impenetrable defense, Regalia dropped our bow, determining it better than to interfere. She turned and headed towards the Cornucopia to join Salmo. Her hair flickered with the wind like a soft zephyr gently caressed it. She was a worthy adversary, but not one worth our trouble. We continued our position and plunged ourselves into the thick, foggy forest. Death Chart Aftermatch Stinger became a renowned victor after being a part of a failure for a Career alliance and still managed to become victorious. While Silica was slandered posthumously, Stinger became one of District 2's most beloved victors as he had successfully gained five kills without any additional assistance. He became a role model for future Careers to look up. He was an image District 2 could be proud of. Stinger lavished in his wealth, though he eventually became prostituted in later years. Nevertheless, he gained a loving wife and two strong, healthy boys named after Tiras and Sable.